


Only a matter of time

by 221B_johnlock_st



Series: Translock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: FTM Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, not john tho he's chill with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: It was 3 months into the flatshare that John finally found out. Sherlock was honestly a little disappointed in his new flatmate; he was a doctor after all. The discovery had been a lot less medical that Sherlock had predicted. He assumed that at some point he would become so injured that he would be given no choice but to disrobe in front of the other man. But alas things were never that simple.





	Only a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> John's dad is super abusive and it kinda discusses that so watch out

The case the night before had left John feeling drained and although it had been tempting he did not ignore his alarm. He haphazardly throws on a robe before grabbing his clothes for the day and heading for the bathroom. He only allows his shower to last 15 minutes knowing he could stand there all day under the warm spray if he let himself. He quickly dressed before rushing out the door, running a little later than he’d like to be. It wasn't until he was on the tube that he realized he had forgotten his phone on the sink in the bathroom. He didn’t have the time to run back to the flat and get it so he devised a plan. At lunch, he would rush home and grab it before picking up something quick to eat on the tube ride back to the clinic. It was all meant to go perfectly well and he would get back before his lunch ended with a full belly and his phone, of course living with Sherlock meant nothing went as anyone hoped or planned.  
-  
Sherlock Holmes was a smart man, and despite what everyone seemed to think a rational one as well. He knows he wasn’t going to keep this secret from his new flatmate: first of all the man was not a complete imbecile, and second of all he was a doctor and a seemingly good one. He knew the situation he was putting himself into was a potentially dangerous one, but when had Sherlock Holmes ever let danger stop him. He had been a little disappointed in John when the three-month mark of their flatshare had come around, but also somewhat relieved. This is when he became sloppy, this is when everything had gone wrong.  
The case the day before had involved a lot of physical labor that left Sherlock's muscles sore so he drew himself a bath, filled it to the brink and allowed himself to relax after the high of the night before. About 30 minutes into the bath be drained the tub halfway so he could refill it with hot water. The pipes were loud masking the creek of the second to the last step at the top of the stairs and utterly surprised at the door to the bathroom opened.  
-  
John was in a rush, his plan to hurry to Baker Street to get his phone was delayed by a man who had fainted in the lobby cutting away 10 minutes of his lunch break. He was in such a rush that he failed to notice the sound of running water as he approached the bathroom door, and shove it open with more force than needed. His stride to the sink faulted when he heard a gasp from the tub. Naturally, he looked toward the noise, and he would have looked away quicker if his eyes hadn’t caught sight of the two silvery scares under Sherlock's pectorals that almost met in the middle. It took his brain a moment to process it and reach a conclusion. Subcutaneous Mastectomy his medical mind supplied before correcting it to top surgery. He was shocked and he was sure the look on his face portrayed it, open mouth and big eyes. After a moment his eyes shifted up to meet Sherlock’s, and a part of him died because of what he saw. Fear written clear as day, he’d seen it in the men and women he treated on the battlefield who were facing death. Sherlock’s eyes hardened but John could still see the signs of fear through the other man's body as he murmured something.  
“Get out” despite what John can only assume was Sherlock's best attempt at sounding angry his voice still quivered  
“Sherlock, I…” He began  
“I Said Get. Out.” this time his voice was ice cold and mad john shiver, he opened his mouth to reply but decided it was for the best to just leave, let Sherlock have time get a grip of himself. So he left, he walked down the steps and began his walk to the tub, and this time it only took him a block to realize his phone still sat on the sink in the bathroom. He glanced back in the direction of the flat before deciding it wasn't worth potentially scaring Sherlock more.  
\--  
He finished his shift at the clinic early and had contemplated meeting up with Greg to grab an early dinner, he had missed lunch after all. He decided against it, Sherlock had surly calmed down by now and was ready to talk about it so he headed back to Baker street hoping to come home to a calm and collected Sherlock Holmes, and he did or so he thought.  
When he walked into the sitting room Sherlock was sitting in his chair following him with his eyes, something he did often. John headed to the Kitchen and began making tea for both of them. But when he opened the cupboard his cup was gone.  
“I’ve packed your things for you,” Sherlock said loudly so he could hear him clearly from the sitting room. John paused before pulling down Sherlock’s cup for him and one of the spare cups for himself.  
“Why?” John asked back and Sherlock replied with a huff “is this because of what happened earlier?”  
If you are referring to when you…” He could almost hear the sour look “Walked in on me then yes” he paused for a moment but then continued. “ Based on your general aversion to the queer community I assume I am not something you ‘agree’ with” the tea is ready by this point and John sets sherlock’s cup down in front of him  
“I don’t have an aversion to the queer community Sherlock, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten but my sister was happily married to a woman for a couple years, I attended their wedding, hell I was the best man,” he exclaimed  
“Yes well this isn’t entirely the same” sherlock rebutted  
“You know…” John paused to take a drink of tea “Harry wasn’t always short for Harriette”  
Sherlock pause at that a moment and John smiled at the mental backlash Sherlock experienced.  
“My father was a horrible man, religious and an angry drunk who grew up in a house with a daily beating. He thought he was going easy on us because he didn’t use a paddle, but when Harry started stealing mom’s blouses he only got angrier, and after she had gotten her first job and came home in a skirt he started using his belt. She got the worst of it moved out at 17, but he was no kinder to me if I called her anything other than Harry I got my own round. She picked Harriette for me, so I could still call her by her name and not get punished.” John smiled at that remembering when Harry had snuck into his room after his father had heard him call Harry a girl and made sure he regretted it. She had put cream on his back and whispered that he could just call her Harry Short for Harriette now.  
“I hadn’t realized you were so close with her,” Sherlock said snapping him away from his though  
“Yes well after I joined the army we lost touch and then after she was denied surgery she started drinking, and I distanced myself more.” Sherlock was relaxed again, not as strung up as he was when he first walked in, obviously relieved. “Well, it seems I have my things to unpack.” He began to sit up but Sherlock stopped him  
“No I’ll do it you order food,” Sherlocked said just a little too rushed, and John looked at him quizzically  
“I don’t even want to know just make sure I never find out.” John sighed and Sherlock rushed up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it plan on making it a part of a series so if you want more it should be soon to come


End file.
